


Disappointed

by fumate



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, I've warned you, ini gaje sumpah
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki kecewa dan menyalahkan Thor atas segalanya. [Super short]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointed

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything, man.

_“It’s nice to know that you were there.”_

.

Loki mengalihkan pandang, tertawa mengejek pada diri sendiri.

Jadi dia anak pungut? Hidup semata-mata karena belas kasihan? Hah. Lucu sekali harus menjadi anak asuh musuh ayahmu. Direnggut paksa, pula. Mirip sudah hidupnya dengan drama-drama murahan yang pernah ia saksikan.

Loki sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan menjijikkan yang orang lempar. Sudah terbiasa dengan ejek yang orang ludah. Sudah terbiasa dianggap sebagai tikus dalam istana.

Tapi tatapan ini, tatap yang Thor beri.

Ia belum familiar.

“ _Brother_ -“

“Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu,” desisnya berbahaya. “Kau bukan saudaraku.”

“Tapi-“

“Apa? Kau putra Odin, aku putra Laufey. Tidakkah itu cukup jelas bagimu?” sentak Loki, tanpa sadar mengayunkan tangan ke samping. Menatap Thor nanar, kecewa.

Selama ini dia tahu. Selama ini dia menyembunyikannya. Bersikap inosen seolah Loki memang saudara kandungnya. Seibu seayah. Baginya, mungkin itu hal yang tepat.

Tapi bagi Loki, itu hal bodoh.

“Jadi benar, semua ini palsu,” ujarnya lesu, menatap jemari kaki. Mungkinkah ia ditakdirkan untuk menjalani keabadian dengan menyedihkan? Menjadi lawan dalam setiap dongeng yang dituturkan? Seketika Loki merasa muak pada dirinya sendiri.

Thor menggeleng. “Tidak. Loki, ini semua salah-“

“Salah paham, kau bilang? Jadi kenyataan bahwa aku adalah kaum Jotun termasuk _salah paham_?”

“Bukan itu!” Thor berteriak, lantang. Suaranya bergema dalam kamar. “ _Look_ , aku tahu kau putra Laufey. Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak keberatan. Tidak ada kepalsuan di sini dan kita tetap saudara.”

Loki tersenyum kecut, tak percaya akan kata-kata itu. Kemudian berbalik pergi dari ruangan tanpa mengucap apapun.

.

_“Thanks for acting like you cared.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Iya ini gaje bet saya tau www. Lagi baper soalnya dengerin My Happy Ending, keinget mereka pula /peyuk /g


End file.
